A Day In Quent's Life
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A little look in on my Character, Quentix Starwing's life. Nothing major, but a glimpse at interactions between him and his family, little nips of his past. R & R Please, My first fanfiction written and submitted anywhere . Hope you enjoy it also.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of the characters, this is a fan written story that is all my doing. The characters are mine here, all of them P. If you have write'em up, if you wanna use them, then contact me xD. Enjoy the story now everyone and Review please.

A Day in Quent's Life

"One day in a life is hardly known and is so ignored." "A great man once said that, who said it? You got me."

"Quentix Starwing, age 17 and already aliased as "The Jaded Fox"; Illegitimate son of a bastard seen as a good man, known as Joseph McCloud." A life of torment that started out alright at first, then the big whoop and it was ruined forever. Father a traitor and mother kidnapped and never seen again. The man that said, "I once was lost and never found." Surely knew what he was talking about, it was damn true for me.

A damn slave for 6 years, sent off to rot on a desert world what fun right? Well that's not important though. Back to life with mother, sister, and cousins galore boy life is good to me. Now one of the most feared & hated bounty hunters in the system, boy I love it. Damn Cornerians so moot and strict about, "Upholding justice, the RIGHT way." So they say, whatever. I can't imagine being an official mercenary like Fox, don't know how the hell he stands them really.

Well anyway, day starts with a rough dream; lovely age old flash back of my past. There I am, a slave cleaning the floor and I hear a voice that still sends shivers down my spine, I wonder why I still haven't killed her. "Ahh sexy slave…you'll be mine this evening…", there you hear it for a first time; deep and full of such deep sultry thoughts. The kind of voice that promises you're going to have wild sex wanting it or not. I turned and damned that Queen, told her she couldn't have my honor; but she took it.

Yep, you guessed it just right. My resistance earned me a kicked to the stomach and then that powerful lioness taking me to her chambers. I've heard it a million times from psychiatrists I've seen, "But didn't you admit you wanted it to happen inside?" , they'd say to me. "Hello! no I didn't want it to happen; no denial of the bliss but come on, this is my virginity which is done in.", I'd almost always repeat to the different ones. I can't claim it back or have it anymore, I cherished it and wanted to give it to my chosen mate; not some damn hag who probably raped all the male slaves around.

Then if things weren't worse, the king walked in on her and she refused to stop. This crazy bitch had jumped my bones, and rode me until I couldn't move and climaxed with her mate in sight. She gets off of me and walked past him muttering something, I think "he's better." Or something, because he was damn furious afterwards. The freakin' dream was vivid to the point of the pain from the fist that hit me. Vivid enough that the whippings came back, the pain of being hurt more from the gladiator fights for the next week. It was that an utter eternity of pain racking my body and then I wake up.

I was sweating a little, how I hate such thoughts that come into my mind. A cold shower for me, then out and into the daily continual; the workforce for some and the e-mail box for me. Check the net and the database for any jobs I got, nothing like it had been since the end of the Lylat wars. A little grin of joy from me of course, another day with the family and another paycheck. Is it odd to work for one's parent? Not in my case for me never an odd moment at work, believe me. I work at my mom's dojo as an assistant master along with my twin sister, Allie.

Ahh yes life with a twin, some say its gratifying and others a living hell. Mine was a fine piece of both. My twin Allie, a rambunctious, high spirited, adorable, absolutely fine hell cat/vixen if ever there was one. She tends to be as common, always happy and bubbly, hanging on my arm and traveling around with me. But piss her off and plenty of trouble, a little example for you would do fine I think. Well picture this, me and her go to a club for a little fun time, sure and out just at the bar drinking so Sodas. Right there many say, "Momma's boy! You're not a man for any drinks." My foot answers them, it's a preference of mine and Allie's P.

Some Dog boy comes over, half wasted on his drunken ass. Sees my sister thinking she'll be easy or meek, and oh boy was he wrong. The thought entered his mind, and he reached for her backside for a rub. Then suddenly did my sister's foot hit him square in the face; mind you she's wearing a long dress by choice, no flashing for the crowd only effectiveness. The dog fell and his buddies rose up, I took care of it quick that was for sure. Just knowing my sister might've beat them into the hospital if I didn't knock'em out. Like I told you, a hell cat/vixen for sure if any.

Any who, back to time I had come from my home to the Dojo ripe and early. A few spars to get the blood flowing with my sister; whom surprisingly to most is right on par with me despite all the action I get and she doesn't. Having this smart a twin is a little of a problem, because she simply watches and fights through my eyes, a little problem being identical as we are. So then onto the great classes of teaching and sparring, and for a fair pay that my mom gives me. One note I make; no perks being the son of the master.

For knowledge about a mom, man I swear to you now there are none as complex as my mom in my life. She is your Mother/Teacher/Employer/Guardian/Discipline instructor and much more into one really. She's one of the best Martial Artists in the Lylat system arguably, with her own unique style of punches though mainly around kicks (Which I looove the most.). So good that Zoness tried to hire her as a military instructor, she promptly refused (Problems with dad I know.), but offered to give entire classes just for the military at her Dojo.

Oh she loves like a mom should, but boy break any of the rules for the school ; suffer the consequences simply. The rules are only 3, Rule 1: she requires you don't drink if you want to learn as that denotes violence. Rule 2: only defend yourself and don't start, if she finds you have you are expelled and beaten by her (Surprisingly within the laws they allow.). And Rule 3: starting fights is prohibited at any time, if you start a fight you are to spend 40 minutes in the ring with her in a fight (the most brutal of all.). You'd think she'd give her own children a break? Nah, she's the same with us too.

Allie doesn't have a problem, she's lucky she can follow with no problem. For me it's a whole new ball game. The first 2 rules are fine, but number 3… well let's say I enjoy a scrap too much. Today was no different, on a small job I got I was to flush out 7 guys. I engaged them quick the way I always like; no weapons and straight skill. It was easy for me, the blasters firing were no match for my faster reflexes (not to mention my psychic mind P), and so I toyed with them a while.

I remember my mother's words well that instant, "Don't be late son, this mission will be easy. I am making dinner, be in or pay the price." She was always so loving but serious. She said some time around 9, here I was on the other side of the Lylat system at 8:15 p.m. Damn! I wasted no time, I quickly beat the men up, hurled them around easy within moments. By 8:18 the last victim of mine fell saying, "Y-you were toying with us…" before going out like a light. I called the authorities and left them in a cage of sorts before jetting. I rushed home and still got back late, the clock reading 9:45 p.m." promptly in digital and I cursed. I found something on the table for me, food and a note from mom.

Here's why I dread it so bad, she's always sounding calm no matter what. The note read much like this:

"Quentix dear, food's on the table and newly warmed for you, eat up and then stretch out. I'm waiting in the ring for you, see you soon.

Love, Mom."

I cursed again, I ate the food and had stretched out a little (I was pretty limber from the fight already.) and came into the main ring. I found my mom in her evening clothes, her fairly thick nightgown and bare feet waiting with her arms crossed behind her back looking away from the doorway. "Welcome son, you know the rules so say nothing, just get in the ring." So damn calm all the time, it's unnerving really. I lowered my ears and came to the ring, she turned to face me and I grimaced more.

She was as bad as she possibly could be, she turned with a loving smile and had turned to hug me close to her. Being at my height, my mom easily leaned to my ear to speak. "How was your day Hun?" she smiled again, just like any mother. I told her the day went fine, and she continued to smile. "That's wonderful dear, now all we need is 40 minutes, let's see how good you've gotten." I watched her slouch slightly, a loose but ready stance. So damn experienced and ready, I admired her and I dreaded her at the same time. The timer started, at the use of her psychic powers turning it on. It counted from "40:00" straight and began the count down.

Without any thought I simply attacked her, skillfully and ready but I won't say what happened. The simple result was her victorious and not even scratched really, she smiled at me as she spoke again. "Your getting better honey, you really are improving." She didn't say anything else, but I knew she was saying I had a long way to go. I dragged my beaten body to the room to sleep now. And I just lurched into bed as I grunted, the pain was real but enough still I could sleep. I knew I was just achy, but dumb enough to smile still at the day's events.

"What can I say? I'm just that guy…" I spoke as I drifted to sleep grinning, still happy and waiting for the next day. Never knowing what it might bring, it was always something new. So you've had it here, a little look in on a day of my life; now ask yourself what do you think?


End file.
